


Vacaciones en San Petersburgo

by TabrisXX



Series: VACACIONES [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cousin Incest, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Gay Porn Hard, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sergei is Victor's brother, Threesome - M/M/M, Victor and Yuri are cousins, Victor has a younger brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Esta vez es Yuri quien va a visitar a sus bellos primos a San Petersburgo, no solo para pasar allí sus vacaciones sino también para festejar su cumpleaños con ellos.





	Vacaciones en San Petersburgo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YurioNikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YurioNikiforov).



> Secuela de mi fic "Vacaciones en Moscú".
> 
> \- Victor y Yuri son primos y entre ellos hay una diferencia de edad de 12 años.  
> \- Victor tiene un hermano llamado Sergei (que es la versión joven de Victor Nikiforov con cabello largo) y también es 12 años menor que él.  
> \- Yuri y Sergei tienen 18 años y Victor 30 años.  
> \- Incesto entre primos, NO entre hermanos.

** BIENVENIDA DE CUMPLEAÑOS **

Luego de las últimas vacaciones, los meses posteriores parecieron eternos. Tanto Yuri como sus primos anhelaban el reencuentro como nada en el mundo; sabían que sería algo sumamente emocionante...quizás mucho más que lo acontecido en Moscú la última vez.

Las videollamadas nocturnas se convirtieron en una práctica sumamente común entre ellos. Era una suerte de acontecimiento obligatorio y de frecuencia semanal; a veces hablaban Victor y Yuri, otras Sergei y Yuri...pero en muy pocas ocasiones, los tres juntos.

Y como era de suponerse, las pláticas casi siempre iban de un nivel a otro y terminaban en cuestiones muy subidas de tono. Yuri le tomó un tremendo gusto al hecho de provocar osadamente a sus primos, diciéndoles todo tipo de perversidades que deseaba hacer con ellos. Los dejaba tan excitados que terminaban por masturbarse frente a la cámara para él.

Claro que tanto Victor como Sergei sabían a la perfección que a Yuri le encantaba entretenerse con ellos de esa manera y le daban el gusto. Pero al mismo tiempo había un tremendo problema; todo eso les generaba una ansiedad impresionante. Sobre todo por el hecho de que ninguno de los hermanos Nikiforov tenía una pareja con quien deshacerse de toda esa acumulación de estrés sexual.

Victor comenzó incluso a fumar, cosa que no hacía hace bastante tiempo. Tampoco era usual verlo de mal humor pero andaba ofuscándose por casi cualquier tontería, lo que definitivamente llamó la atención de su hermano menor.

—¿Qué tienes? -le preguntó Sergei al notarlo tenso- Estás muy nervioso y alterable estos últimos días. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Acabo de hablar con Chris y me dijo está en Suiza -rodó los ojos- Fue a pasar su cumpleaños allá.

—No lo sabías? -cuestionó el menor, elevando una ceja-

—Pues no.

—Victor, ¿no felicitaste a Chris por su cumpleaños? ¡Fue el mismo día de San Valentín! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingrato?

—Va, lo olvidé. Ya sabes que tengo muy mala memoria para las fechas -se excusó- ¡Con suerte y recuerdo mi cumpleaños!

—Tú tienes mala memoria para todo. Debe ser la edad, ¿no? -bromeó el albino más joven-

—¿Ya vas a comenzar a joder con eso de nuevo? -refutó molesto- Estuve ocupado y se me pasó por completo el cumpleaños de Chris -admitió algo avergonzado-

—¿Ocupado "hablando" con el gatito, cierto? -acusó con un tono suspicaz-

—No fastidies, Sergei -pidió ya con una voz que denotaba su enojo-

—¿Y por qué buscabas a Chris? -sonrió de lado; sabía a la perfección el tipo de relación que Victor mantenía con el suizo-

—Porque quería invitarlo a jugar al póker -respondió el mayor con visible ironía-

Sergei se carcajeó. No era usual ver a su hermano molesto y perdiendo los estribos; así que cuando ocurría eso, tenía que aprovecharlo de alguna manera.

—Ah, entiendo. Quieres jugar al póker ya que te cansaste de jugar al solitario, verdad? -el doble sentido en su pregunta era más que palpable-

—Exacto -Victor sonrió con falsedad- Estoy muriendo de ganas por follar y no tengo una sola opción disponible.

—¿Pero cómo? Si aún siendo un anciano estás muy guapo y atractivo...sales a la calle y puedes ligarte a alguna momia jajajajajaja.

Victor tomó un cojín que estaba en el sofá y se lo arrojó con fuerza a su hermano, quien por poco no se ahogaba de la risa por estarse burlando de él.

—¡Ay, sí, qué risa! Muy gracioso...muy gracioso... -refutó fastidiado-

—Vamos Vitya, no te enojes! Solo estoy bromeando, no seas tan susceptible -respondió el chico mientras intentaba contener su risa- Pero en serio, no te costará nada conseguir un ligue para pasar el rato.

—El tema es que justamente no quiero salir a follar con cualquier desconocido -confesó-

—Pues ni pienses que follaré contigo -se puso serio- Que juntos nos hayamos tirado a Yuri, no significa que vaya a llegar a esos niveles incestuosos con mi propio hermano.

 

—¿Pero quién te está diciendo que estoy pensando en eso? ¿Incesto? ¡Eso es de enfermos! -exclamó con indignación-

Ambos quedaron un momento en silencio, como intentando analizar lo que Victor acababa de decir y entonces a los segundos, estallaron de risa ante tal falsedad del mayor.

—Ni modo, creo que tendré que conformarme con lo de siempre -respondió Victor con resignación- Chris era mi mejor opción pero como no está cerca pues...porno y esperar a hablar con el gatito.

—Pues estamos en las mismas -admitió Sergei- Todavía faltan como tres meses para las próximas vacaciones.

—A menos que...consiga hacer algo para adelantarlas para la semana que viene -sonrió Vitya ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir-

—¿Pero cómo? -cuestionó su hermano-

—Mmm...el cumpleaños de Yuri es el 1 de marzo -colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios- Exactamente dentro de una semana.

—¿No que eras muy malo recordando fechas? -Sergei lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-

—Pero esa no es cualquier fecha. ¡Mmm, eso es! Ya lo tengo -afirmó el mayor-

—¿Qué cosa? -el otro simplemente no lograba entender nada-

—Ya verás -dijo Victor y se retiró de allí, dejando a Sergei con la intriga-

\---

Realmente Sergei nunca supo a ciencia cierta cómo fue que su hermano consiguió su objetivo, pero claramente fue una idea por demás brillante ya que convenció a Yuri. Tenía que admitir que Victor fue en verdad muy listo y que debía darle las gracias porque sabía que también saldría beneficiado.

Y exactamente una semana después, Sergei se encontraba en el aeropuerto Pulkovo de San Petersburgo aguardando a su querido primo Yuri, quien venía desde Moscú precisamente el mismo día de su cumpleaños para pasar también allí sus vacaciones, que fueron ligeramente adelantadas.

El rubio volvía a San Petersburgo después de muchos años y eso le generaba cierta ansiedad. Pasó más de una década desde la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad natal de sus primos, por lo que se sentía como un turista más allí.

Cuando dejó el área restringida del aeropuerto, tomó su celular para comunicarse con Victor, quien dijo lo iría a recibir pero al no verlo por ninguna parte se sintió perdido.

—¿Cómo que sin señal? ¿Pero qué mierda pasa? -dijo en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño algo impaciente porque su celular no captaba señal tan rápido-

Sergei lo había visto y se escondió detrás de un grupo de personas para que Yuri no pudiera localizarlo; quería gastarle una broma, así que se dirigió hacia el otro lado como para acercarse al rubio desde atrás, sin que éste lo pudiera ver.

Se iba acercando a Yuri a pasos acelerados mientras lo veía manipular el celular. Solo que sus planes de broma se fueron al infierno en el momento que notó el pantalón entallado de color negro que vestía su primo.

La vista del joven albino se perdió en el bonito trasero respingado de Yuri y unas locas ganas de tocárselo se apoderaron de él. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse pues sabía que si hacía algo así, espantaría al rubio y además, probablemente acabaría con un ojo morado y una lluvia de insultos.

Así que descartó esa idea y solo se asomó al otro hasta quedar detrás, a una distancia donde pudiera ser escuchado solo por él.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri! Por cierto, lindas piernas, ¿a qué horas se abren? -dijo Sergei, rememorando aquella vulgaridad que había escuchado hacía tiempo por ahí-

Yuri levantó la mirada y se alertó al reconocer esa voz de inmediato. El enojo que sentía por la falta de señal en su celular se disipó al haber sido encontrado por el menor de los Nikiforov. Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa un tanto perversa, tentado a seguirle el juego.

—¡Mmm gracias! Y sobre el horario de apertura, si tanto quieres saberlo, ¿por qué no te acercas y lo averiguas? -desafió sin inmutarse para nada-

Sergei quedó ligeramente sonrojado, no esperaba que su primo cediera con tanta facilidad. Por un momento pensó que el otro tendría quizás una actitud más tímida a pesar de todo. Pero no, ahora Yuri parecía ser incluso más osado que antes.

Siguiendo la indicación dada por el rubio, Sergei se acercó disimuladamente hasta quedar justo detrás de su primo como fingiendo querer ver algo en su celular. Pero lo que hizo en verdad, fue apoyar su sexo contra el trasero ajeno y hablarle descaradamente al oído como si nada pasara.

—Y bien, ¿a qué hora? -preguntó, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación que inició-

—A la hora que tú mismo las abras -respondió Plisetsky moviéndose ligeramente para atrás, haciendo que el contacto fuera mayor-

—Te tomaré la palabra, gatito -advirtió-

—Mejor tómame otra cosa -volvió a moverse contra la bragueta ajena y pudo sentir cierto bulto allí- Vaya! Parece que mi primito ya se emocionó -y adrede hizo otro movimiento similar solo que con más fricción-

—Eres de lo peor, ¿sabías? -protestó el joven Nikiforov visiblemente sonrojado, al tiempo que una erección comenzaba a despertar con rapidez dentro de sus prendas de vestir-

—Tranquilo -Yuri guiñó un ojo- Me encargaré luego con mucho gusto -se alejó finalmente de él y su mirada se fijó justo en aquel lugar, pudiendo notar levemente lo que había provocado-

Las palabras del rubio no hacían más que acrecentar el potencial estado de éxtasis que Sergei comenzaba a experimentar por aquellas aparentes simples acciones y el hecho de que estuvieran en público, solo le generaba más morbo.

—¿Y Victor? -preguntó Yuri- Dijo que vendría por mí y...-- -calló de golpe- ¡Espera! ¿No me digas que se le olvidó? -rodó los ojos-

—No, no se le olvidó -respondió el albino- Tuvo algo que hacer.

—¿Así que el anciano desmemoriado prefirió ir a hacer algo en lugar de venir a recibirme? ¡Vaya! Me hace adelantar mis vacaciones porque está caliente y aún así, no es capaz de estar aquí para darme la bienvenida -se quejó-

Sergei quiso reír al verlo de ese modo. Yuri era tan directo como irreverente, siempre queriendo ser el foco de atención exclusiva. No perdía las mañas dignas de un felino.

—Ya luego podrás reclamárselo. Ahora vamos ya, por favor -pidió el albino y tomó la maleta de animal print de Yuri para llevarla él mismo-

—¿Y por qué tanto apuro? -preguntó el rubio con una voz claramente provocativa-

—Porque no querrás pasar tu cumpleaños en un aeropuerto rodeado de tanta gente. Además, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy -Sergei lo tomó del brazo y se apresuró a conducirlo hacia la salida del aeropuerto, donde tomaron un taxi para ir al centro de San Petersburgo-

\---

El viaje en taxi resultó un verdadero infierno para el albino sentado en el asiento trasero con Yuri, quien se la pasó provocándole todo el tiempo que duró aquel trayecto.

De forma disimulada para que el conductor no se diera cuenta, Yuri acariciaba una de las piernas de su primo deslizando peligrosamente su mano implicada por encima de la bragueta ajena, haciendo algo de presión allí. Podía sentir lo duro que el otro chico se iba poniendo y adoraba verle esas expresiones cargadas de frustración.

También lo miraba y se mordía los labios mientras tocaba su propio cuerpo con lentitud para no hacer nada que pudiera llamar la atención del taxista, quien en realidad estaba demasiado concentrado en su camino como para atender las acciones de los jóvenes pasajeros que iban en aparente silencio.

Sergei suspiraba y rogaba que llegaran lo más pronto posible al departamento de su hermano. No podía escapar del juego de Yuri allí y tranquilizarse mucho menos, porque ni bien intentaba voltear a ver hacia la ventanilla, volvía a sentir la atrevida mano ajena sobre sus partes.

—Me las vas a pagar, gatito -susurró cuando vio a Yuri sonreír con aires de triunfador por lo que le había hecho-

—No creo que aguantes mucho ya -respondió Plisetsky relamiéndose los labios-

\---

Efectivamente, Plisetsky no se equivocó para nada. Ya había llevado a su primo al límite de su resistencia y el pobre estaba por explotar. Así que ni bien cruzaron la puerta de aquel departamento, el albino dejó la maleta ajena a un lado y ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces del lugar.

—Bonito departamento -dijo Yuri y comenzó a recorrerlo- ¿Entonces Victor y tú viven aquí ahora?

—Así es -respondió el otro con un tono extraño-

—¿Y dónde está él? -preguntó el rubio al notar que no había nadie más en el sitio-

—¡Maldición! Olvida al anciano -respondió Sergei y lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo con prisa hacia una habitación-

En cuanto entraron allí, Sergei lo empujó a su primo hacia la cama haciéndole caer sobre su espalda y se le fue encima, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

—Oye, ¿qué mierda te pasa? -cuestionó el rubio ante la brusquedad ajena, no le dio tiempo ni de pensar siquiera-

—Ya jugaste mucho conmigo, gatito -susurró- Ahora es mi turno -respondió el otro y comenzó a besarlo con pasión; introduciéndole la lengua, mordiéndole los labios y dejándolo sin aliento-

Claro que Yuri no se quedó atrás y por más que se vio tomado por sorpresa, respondió de igual modo a los besos de su primo. En tanto, el albino separó las piernas ajenas para colocarse en medio y esta vez, ser él quien lo provocara de forma alevosa.

Empezó a moverse sobre la pelvis de Yuri, refregando con cierta fuerza sus partes contra las del otro chico por encima de sus ropas. En cuestión de pocos segundos, los dos se encontraban casi gimiendo ansiosos por más contacto; fue así que acabaron desnudos y retozando sobre la cama.

Rato después, Yuri quedó sobre Sergei y ambos podían sentir como sus intimidades totalmente erectas y algo húmedas chocaban entre sí y se deslizaban una contra la otra de una manera exquisita y excitante.

—Ahhh...fóllame ya -exigió Yuri pegado a la boca ajena-

—Pero no estás listo -respondió el joven albino con algo de preocupación, ya que ni siquiera se encargó de dilatarlo con sus dedos-

—Créeme que sí lo estoy -sonrió delineando los labios del otro con la punta de su lengua y levantando un poco el trasero- Me pasé casi toda la noche preparándome para ustedes -confesó sin siquiera inmutarse-

—¿¡Uh!? -Sergei lo miró algo sorprendido-

—¿No te dijo Victor? -preguntó-

—¿Decirme qué? -el albino no entendía nada-

—Me envió un regalo por San Valentín y lo estuve aprovechando muy bien -el rubio sonrió ladino-

—Lo que me dijo es que encargó unos chocolates a una tienda de Moscú que te los haría llegar a tu casa, en nombre de ambos -respondió Sergei-

—Ah sí, también me llegaron los chocolates.

—¿Cómo que "también"?

—Pues también me envió un dildo del tamaño de su pene erecto -confesó- Dijo que era para que me divierta imaginando que estoy con él, cada vez que lo extrañara.

—Ese anciano de mierda no me contó nada de eso ¡¡¡y tú tampoco!!! -reclamó el albino- Ahora sí voy a follarte sin piedad -Sergei le dio una nalgada e intentó moverse para cambiar de lugar-

—No tan rápido, Sergei.

Yuri sonrió al escuchar la voz de Victor, quien acababa de ingresar a la habitación y ambos se voltearon a verlo con diferentes expresiones en el rostro. Por un lado, Sergei que se sentía algo irritado y por el otro, Yuri no podía ocultar su emoción al verlo.

—¡Vitya! -exclamó el rubio- ¡¡¡Por fin te apareces!!!

Ambos se percataron que el recién llegado estaba tan desnudo como ellos y sostenía en sus manos un pastel de cumpleaños.

—Había ido a comprar algo para la celebración pero veo que empezaron la fiesta sin mí -dijo Victor- Bienvenido a San Petersburgo, gatito -sonrió y se acercó hacia la cama- Y feliz cumpleaños... -guiñó el ojo-

Yuri se compuso, quedando sentado sobre las caderas de Sergei y estiró los brazos hacia su otro primo para abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Muchas gracias -contestó y lo besó, enredando su lengua con la del albino mayor dándose el gusto de disfrutar de ese contacto por unos cuantiosos segundos-

Sergei se estaba cansando de ser momentáneamente relegado, así que fingió aclararse para interrumpirlos.

—Oigan...las velas del pastel ya están por derretirse todas mientras ustedes siguen saludándose -comentó algo hastiado-

—¡Oh, es cierto! -dijo Yuri, dejando finalmente los labios de Victor-

—No olvides pedir un deseo -recalcó el mayor-

—¿Mmm? -el rubio pensó unos instantes- ¡Listo! -exclamó y sopló las velas que efectivamente, ya estaban a nada de desaparecer-

—Bien...ahora prueba el pastel, anda -pidió Victor-

Yuri lo obedeció. Se acercó a darle un mordisco al dichoso pastel, cosa que el mayor aprovechó para hundirle un poco la cabeza en el mismo haciendo que su primo se ensuciara parte del rostro con chocolate.

Victor rió al verlo de ese modo, le resultó bastante gracioso aunque la mirada asesina de Yuri se posó de inmediato en él, gracias a la "broma" que se le había ocurrido.

—No hay problema -sonrió- Sergei te ayudará con eso, ¿verdad? -anunció y miró a su hermano con cierta complicidad-

—Desde luego -secundó el menor y se compuso, luego separó los cabellos de Yuri para que no se mancharan con el chocolate-

—¡Victor, eres un idiota! -se quejó Yuri aunque su molestia fue efímera cuando sintió la lengua de Sergei lamiendo sus mejillas, labios y mentón para deshacerse de la crema de chocolate que quedó impregnada allí-

El mayor de los Nikiforov observaba divertido aquello; más aún al ver que con eso, Yuri volvía a excitarse. Rato después, su hermano dejó limpio el rostro del rubio.

—Está delicioso -observó Sergei y sonrió, dejando libres los mechones de Yuri que sostenía delicadamente con sus manos, hasta que vio lo que su hermano estaba haciendo- ¡¡¡Victor, quita tu pene del pastel, maldita sea!!! Me lo quería comer y ya lo arruinaste.

—Es para Yuri, no para ti -respondió el mayor- Y se lo comerá ahora mismo. Ven aquí, gatito -pidió con una voz condenadamente sensual que el rubio no pudo resistir-

El mayor dejó el pastel a un lado y volvió hacia el cumpleañero con una sonrisa pervertida y lo tomó de la barbilla quedando de pie a orillas de la cama. Su miembro estaba erecto y todo cubierto con crema de chocolate...

—Mmm, este es sin dudas el mejor pastel que me dieron en toda mi vida -dijo Yuri también sonriente, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer-

Sin darse a esperar más, comenzó a pasarle la lengua al miembro de Victor, pudiendo saborear los exquisitos restos de su pastel de cumpleaños. Pero Yuri no olvidó que también Sergei estaba allí presente, recostado en la cama observándolos, por lo que llevó una de sus manos libres hasta el sexo de su otro primo para masturbarlo mientras deleitaba su sentido del gusto.

Los gemidos y jadeos empezaron a hacerse presentes. Victor se relamía los labios al sentir la boca de Yuri succionándolo y apretándolo, pudo notar que lo había dejado prácticamente libre de rastro de chocolate.

—Eres un gatito goloso -susurró y Yuri solo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le veía a los ojos sin dejar de chuparlo con todas las ganas-

Victor no pudo resistir eso y lo tomó por los cabellos con fuerza para hundirse completamente en la cavidad bucal del rubio hasta llegar a su garganta, produciéndole unas arcadas y haciéndole salir lágrimas de sus ojos esmeralda.

—¡¡¡Mmm...aaahhh!!! -gritó el albino mayor y salió de la boca ajena, dejando al chico casi sin aliento-

—Eres un jodido salvaje, Victor! -dijo Sergei al ver cómo Yuri casi se desvanece-

—Lo sé, es así como le gusta a Yuri -sonrió sin mostrar nada de arrepentimiento-

Yuri en tanto parecía no haberse molestado en lo absoluto, se limitó a sonreír y soltó el pene de Sergei para inmediatamente reemplazarlo con su boca, que tenía los restos del pre-semen de Victor mezclado con su saliva.

Ahora era Victor quien los observaba complacido por un momento mientras su hermano yacía acostado boca arriba y Yuri le practicaba una deliciosa felación, consiguiendo arrancarle unos incontenibles gemidos de placer.

—Ngh...aaahhhh, Yu...ri -exclamaba Sergei con voz entrecortada al sentir la lengua del rubio pasearse por su extensión para luego ver como la tomaba entera en su boca y se la succionaba-

Victor se había colocado para entonces detrás de Yuri simulando que lo iría a penetrar de inmediato. Pudo notar que efectivamente se encontraba algo dilatado, comprobando así lo que escuchó antes de ingresar a la habitación.

—Así que nuestro gatito estuvo ensayándose anoche con un dildo de mi tamaño? Creo que eso fue trampa -sonrió mientras deslizaba su miembro en medio de las nalgas del rubio quien las movía con ansiedad rogando por más fricción-

Sergei no era capaz de prestar atención a las palabras de su hermano, sentía que no faltaba mucho para que se viniera, incluso antes de poder penetrar a Yuri.

Victor vio que Sergei no resistiría ya mucho e hizo que Yuri se apartara de él...

—Es suficiente -dijo-

—Pero Vitya....-- -el rubio iba a protestar, tanto sus ganas como su erección estaban a tope también-

—Shhh...móntate en él y haz que se corra en ti -mandó el albino mayor-

Yuri asintió y tomando el pene de Sergei, empezó a penetrarse a sí mismo hasta que lo tuvo completamente en su interior ante la anonadada mirada de su primo menor, cuya expresión le indicaba estaba ahógandose en su propio éxtasis. Fue que el rubio no quiso esperar y aún emitiendo unos leves quejidos de molestia, ya se estaba moviendo frenéticamente.

-¡¡¡Ah...ahhh...aaaaahhh!!! -exclamaba mientras sus uñas se incrustaban en el pecho de Sergei, produciéndole rasguños-

—Eso es, gatito...muévete más -dijo Victor- Es hermoso verte así, tan salvaje e insaciable.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -Sergei estiró a Yuri de sus brazos para acercarlo a él y besarlo con ímpetu mientras ahora él era quien se movía más y más; follándoselo y sintiendo como si su miembro fuera a desintengrarse en el caliente interior ajeno-

Victor sonrió, era exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Los vio tan compenetrados en ese excitante beso que aprovechó los segundos de distracción de los chicos para colocarse estratégicamente, tomando su miembro húmedo y endurecido con una de sus manos y sin previo aviso, insertarse también en el interior de Yuri.

Recién allí cuando el rubio comenzaba a ser penetrado a la par por Victor, quebró el beso con Sergei y gritó desesperado al verse invadido de esa manera tan repentina. Claro que no estaba listo para recibirlo y el dolor lo hizo temblar. El albino que tenía bajo su cuerpo lo contenía de algún modo.

Victor tampoco pudo sofrenar sus gemidos en voz alta, empujaba poco a poco buscando hundirse tanto como podía en el cuerpo ajeno, sintiendo como su pene era casi estrujado por el interior de Yuri y por el miembro de su hermano...

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!! -Yuri gritaba y respiraba agitado, mordía los hombros de Sergei con desesperación y sentía que estaba próximo a correrse también-

—Mmm...aaahhh...vamos, gatito -susurró Victor- Complace a tus primos... -sonrió- Disfruta tu regalo.

—Los amo -fue todo lo que Yuri pudo decir, con una débil sonrisa antes de comenzar a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, indicándoles que por fin estaba adaptado a ellos-

Tanto Victor como Sergei tomaron a Yuri por la cintura, moviéndose también aunque a ritmos diferentes mientras sentían como el cuerpo del rubio parecía querer absorberlos. La habitación era un perfecto concierto de gemidos mezclados entre sí.

La fricción del pene de Yuri contra el abdomen de Sergei lo hizo correrse en el momento que los otros en su interior alcanzaron aquel punto de mayor estimulación. Yuri volvió a besar apasionadamente a Sergei a la par que su orgasmo lo deshacía en placer.

Pasaron pocos segundos cuando al menor de los albinos le ocurrió lo mismo, eyaculó con fuerza en el interior de Yuri y volvió a sentirse estremecer con tanta oleada de placer.

—¡Mmm...ngh! -exclamó Vitya- ¡¡¡Aaahhh...aaahhh!!! -al igual que los otros, se corrió con intensidad también dentro de Yuri-

Mientras se liberaba dando unas últimas embestidas, se acercó a besar y morder la espalda de Yuri.

—Feliz cumpleaños, gatito -murmuró Victor sonriente, a medida que seguía repartiéndole pequeños besos-

Cuando todo cesó, los hermanos Nikiforov dejaron con cuidado el cansado cuerpo ajeno, que demostró tener una tremenda resistencia para tenerlos a ambos de esa manera. Todavía estaban algo agitados, por lo que permanecieron recostados en la cama con el agasajado en medio de ellos, a quien daban leves besos y caricias afectuosas.

Victor tomó a Yuri del rostro con suavidad y besó sus labios de un modo entre tierno y apasionado durante alrededor de un par de minutos. Sergei ya no sentía molestia al verlos así, solo se dedicaba a besar parte del cuello del rubio al igual que sus hombros.

—Si así son las bienvenidas aquí, creo que hace tiempo debí venir a San Petersburgo -dijo Yuri dejando de besar a Victor- Ojalá cumpliera años todos los días.

—¿Te quedarás un mes con nosotros? -preguntó Sergei-

—Sí, aunque si es por mí...me quedo el resto del año -sonrió el rubio-

—Entonces hagamos de cuenta que todo mes serán tu cumpleaños -respondió Victor- Te agasajaremos de este modo todos los días.

—¿Y volveré a Moscú en una silla de ruedas? -bromeó Yuri-

—¿Quién dijo que te dejaremos volver? -dijeron los hermanos al unísono, para luego mirarse con una sonrisa...quedando un tanto sorprendidos al haber pensado y dicho lo mismo-

Al menos hasta entonces, sería el mejor cumpleaños y también las mejores vacaciones que Yuri Plisetsky recordaría.

**FIN**


End file.
